


The C In Cavendish Stands For Cuddle

by GoosieBoosie



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cavendish is stubborn, Cuddling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosieBoosie/pseuds/GoosieBoosie
Summary: Late-night leads to accidental cuddles.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**\--------------------**

Dakota shook his head “We’re not gonna fall asleep. Come on. We’re too wired.”

“Speak for yourself. I think I know my own tendencies.”

“Just one more. One more.”

“You said that before the last one!” 

Cavendish had no idea how Dakota could be so persuasive. Cavendish always stuck to his guns. He was a man on a routine and was not about to let irresponsibility reign. They had work in the morning. Not very exciting work, mind you, but important all the same. Dakota never thought about these things. That’s why it was always up to him to keep him on the right path. Dakota and his slacker habits and his lack of structure and...blast those eyes and the tinted shades that covered them. Cavendish had always seen himself as a brick wall. No. That’s not right. Something tough, though! Apparently not tough enough, however, considering how often he turned to putty under that man’s gaze. The battle was lost.

“Fine.” Cavendish inevitably caved. He held up a finger and pointed it at him commandingly, “But only one!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Done deal.” He grabbed Cavendish’s threatening digit and lowered it. He then lightly elbowed him. “You know you’re having fun..”

“...and you know you’re as tired as I am…I won’t have you sleeping through the first half of the morning due to your late-night..” Dakota may have won but Cavendish needed to fit in a bit of a lecture, regardless. 

They often ended their nights in front of the television. They took turns choosing what to watch and it had been Dakota’s turn for the last few hours. Cavendish would argue but, like with most of their arguments, it fell upon deaf ears. Besides, it wasn’t as if their tastes wildly differed in _everything_. Cavendish was mildly entertained, not that he’d admit it aloud. Dakota already knew, anyway.

Dakota had settled on some high production (for this time period) action movie. He’d seen it before, so he didn’t seem to mind that it was already twenty minutes in. Cavendish was feeling drowsy already, so he just barely listened to his partner’s long scene play by play. The roughness of his voice was surprisingly soothing. Or perhaps he was just that tired. He hardly noticed when Dakota briefly got up to retrieve some snacks. His eyes snapped open when he heard the crinkle of a crisps bag being opened.

"A little late.." Cavendish presented.

"Part of the experience!" Dakota replied, "You can't really enjoy a movie without snacks. It's the whole reason why they sell 'em at the theater.."

"That is not the reason…" Cavendish assured him, getting a little more comfortable against the cushions and pulling his long legs up.

"Yeah, it is.." Dakota said with a grin, rummaging around inside the bag, making loud unnecessary crinkling sounds that got on Cavendish's last nerve.

"Oh, give me those!" Cavendish snapped, yanking the bag away just as Dakota got a proper handful. “Must you make so much noise?!”

"Wuh-oh... The C in Cavendish stands for craaaanky…" he smirked and ended his sentence with a crunch of chip.

"I am not cranky. I'm not even tired" Cavendish folded his arms with a huff, keeping the chip bag as far away from Dakota as possible.

"Wait, didn't you just get done saying we were both tired?"

"Well, I changed my mind.."

"You changed your mind? You can't change your mind. If you're tired, you're tired. That's like saying you're not hungry when you haven't eaten all day because you _decided_ not to be…Speaking of..."

Cavendish was going to argue but Dakota shushed him and leaned over to snatch back his snack. So, the most he did was glare, a look that was overshadowed by his pout. He decided it wasn’t worth it. Mostly because Dakota was right. Besides, he had agreed to this, and honestly, he couldn’t think of a comeback. Curse him. 

He would hate himself for the contradiction but it wasn't too long before he could no longer keep his eyes open. Cavendish _was_ tired. He couldn’t deny that fact, even to spite Dakota. Honestly. Where did that man get the energy? He blinked it off a few times but sleep took him inevitably and he slumped over in an unintentional lean against his partner's side.

\--

Dakota could always read Cavendish like a book. It wasn’t that hard. It’s what made him endlessly fun to tease, because Cavendish knew it, too, but refused to acknowledge it. Dakota knew Cavendish was tired, but it was so funny to see him try to claim he wasn’t, especially after already claiming that fact. They would set up for bedtime, (which usually involved rock, paper, scissors for who got the couch and who got the air bed), right after the movie was done. He didn’t want to push his luck. Dakota had almost caved and ended it early but was frozen in place when he felt a weight against his side.

His brows raised and he blinked a few times. “Cavendish…? Hey, Cavendish, you awake..?” He kept his voice low just in case he was. "Caaaavendish…?" He paused a moment before saying. “Whoa...You are out..”

Dakota wasn’t sure what to do at this point. Light snores were telling him that he would not be moving anytime soon. He was strangely okay with that. He grabbed the chip bag with the tips of his fingers and tossed it onto the floor as carefully as possible. At that point, he felt Cavendish shift and was certain he was about to wake from his brief nap, but no. He was actually snuggling closer. _Snuggling_. Now, that was new. He watched as Cavendish stretched his arms and wrapped them around his middle, nuzzling his soft side as if it were a comfy pillow.

Dakota’s gaze turned soft and he placed a hand atop Cavendish’s hair to give a couple pats. His fingers trailed down to tug at his glasses, which he knew would be complained about if they got broken. He set them aside. “There we go…” If Cavendish wanted to get comfy, he’d let him. He didn’t mind.

He set his attention back on the television, though it was difficult to pay attention when he was so aware of Cavendish’s presence. Sure, they’d fallen asleep next to one another in the past but it was never like this. “ _Easy, Dakota…_ ” He whispered to himself. “ _He probably has no idea I’m even here..”_ He probably thought he was one of his plushies or something..

A heavenly sigh emitted from his sleeping partner. “Haah...Dakota.”

Or not.

Dakota blinked a few times. He almost asked if he were awake again but decided against it. This wasn’t the first time he’d heard him talk in his sleep. It was, however, the first time he heard one of the words being _his_ name. 

Out of curiosity, he answered, “Yes..?” He didn’t know if he could expect an answer, but he didn’t know what else to do. This was a strange situation. 

Cavendish didn’t answer. Dakota pretty much expected that, even though he tried to see if he would. He’d thought maybe he was half awake and might tell him they need to go to sleep properly. The alternative was Cavendish was just knocked out and was having a dream about...him?

Dakota made peace with it. This was happening. In any case, he wouldn’t be able to move anytime soon. He'd just wait. He could do that. Then, tomorrow, if he was tired, he could totally blame him as the excuse. 

He had to stir eventually…

That plan eventually failed. Dakota fell asleep. How could he not? Cavendish was making him so comfortable...

\--

The next morning, Dakota and Cavendish could be found laying on their couch. Their positions had switched. Dakota was stretched against the cushions and Cavendish lay across him, clinging tightly.

When Cavendish awoke, he nearly freaked out and was prepared to start claiming excuses and defenses, but he didn’t need to. Dakota was still asleep.. So, Cavendish let his guard down momentarily. He was still groggy. He blamed that for the reason why he hadn’t yet moved. He stared intently at his face. He looked so gentle and carefree. He gasped when he felt Dakota’s hand come up around him. After checking to see if he had indeed awakened, he relaxed. He hadn’t. He was tired, Cavendish noted. If he had listened to him the first time and they’d gone to sleep at a normal time--

….they wouldn’t be laying here like this.

He wanted to argue that he didn’t like being in this predicament...but why bother? Its not like anyone could see inside his head. He selfishly allowed himself to have this. Had he fallen asleep with Dakota like this? His heart swelled, wondering if he had allowed it. He had dreamt of them being like this before. Ending their days together. Not as they usually did, but like this. Waking up like this. Sleepily lecturing him for not waking up on time, for...wearing his glasses to bed. He touched his face, realizing his own glasses were missing. He hadn’t remembered removing them. A quick look around and he saw them on the side table. Had Dakota…? He blushed lightly. Dakota usually removed his before bed. That must have meant that he had fallen asleep first and Dakota followed accidentally… He felt a little guilty, forcing Dakota to sleep in such an uncomfortable position. Though, he didn't appear too uncomfortable now. He was soft and warm, like a comfy pillow, and his arms were strong. Even if he wanted to go, his hold was too firm. Cavendish didn't mind. He should have...but he didn't. His body relaxed and he let this happen. He closed his eyes and a subtle smile formed on his lips. He opened his eyes briefly and moved only to remove his partner's glasses before returning to the previous position, holding them close to his heart as he snuggled Dakota.

Heaven..

**BEEP BEep beEep BEEP..**

Of all the bloody things, his alarm on his phone started going off. He cursed under his breath. He wasn't wearing his jacket. It was draped over the couch out of his reach. He'd need to disrupt their position to get to it. No. No. No. He couldn't have this be over already. He had to get to it before it woke Dakota! He stretched as much as possible to get to it but stopped mid hover when he was met with the two eyes of his partner. He froze. This looked very awkward, especially with the annoying alarm going off in the background. It echoed his heart. Yes. He was sure its beat sounded exactly like that.

Dakota was the one that reached into the green jacket's pocket and pulled out his phone to silence it. Cavendish squeaked. He was ready to defend himself again but he didn’t get the chance. “Five more minutes, huh?” Dakota rasped, dropping the phone.

Cavendish’s eyes widened in that instant. Dakota was aware?! He was aware and he was ….okay with this? Wait. Wait. What was he thinking? His alarm had gone off! He should be making them get up. They had work! He should shake him awake and--

And..

My, what a sight it was, looking at Dakota from this angle.. He’d seen him sleeping before, and on normal occasions, he’d lecture him for it but right now, he found it undeniably endearing. He would never be caught dead telling him, of course.. He could imagine how that would turn out. Him announcing how he occasionally delighted in seeing those messy curls. How he had thoughts about running his fingers through them. 

Oh, Great Eleanors Cross, where did that come from? He must be tired still if he was having _those_ thoughts. All the more reason to wake up, but...well, as his partner had sleepily pleaded, five more minutes couldn’t hurt. Cavendish, against his better judgment, nuzzled back into Dakota’s warmth.

Oh, he would never live this down but, by Jove, at this moment he couldn’t care less.


	2. Chapter 2

\---

The regret set in. Cavendish had been right in his groggy haze this morning. As the day went on, he never heard the end of it. It was bad enough that his decision had led them to be late for their daily work. It was worse that Dakota took each and every opportunity to remind him, even in unrelated conversation. Cavendish wanted to throttle him, even if this was partially his own fault for indulging.. On the bright side, it had seemed to be some of the best sleep either of them had ever had. Him for certain and while he had no inside information on Dakota’s behalf, he seemed to be chock full of energy. It was a noticeable change from his reference to their late-nights in the past. Cavendish wondered about it, but it wasn’t as if he could ask. He didn’t even want to at this point! Dakota was so annoying! 

“Are you quite finished being irritating?” Cavendish complained as they moved down the road towards their van after the end of their shift.

“Almost..” Dakota snickered, following close behind as he dug through his pockets for the keys. Cavendish groaned and Dakota wouldn't stop smiling. He was getting so much amusement out of this. Cavendish continued to regret this morning. No. The idea that he even enjoyed it, if it was going to lead to his partner being so insufferable. He was quiet for a moment but Cavendish didn’t get to enjoy it for very long. “I was wrong last night..” Dakota said suddenly.

_An apology?_ Cavendish questioned mentally, his anger ebbing momentarily. A brow raised in skepticism. That didn’t sound like Dakota.

“The C in Cavendish doesn’t stand for cranky….it stands for cuuuuuudddle!” Dakota bumped him affectionately before laughing. He lightly punched his upper arm with both fists, “ Who’s my snuggly guy?”

Now that sounded like Dakota…

“Oh, will you come off it?? It was an accident. It’s not as if I planned it!” Cavendish snapped half-heartedly, bumping him away with an air of annoyance. Dakota gave him space, at least for the time it took to get to their van but his smile never left.

He was a liar. Well, half a liar, anyway. It had been an accident originally, but this morning? That had been more of a choice; his choice. He was far too deep in the hole to reveal that to Dakota, though. He would just double-back on the teasing. He didn’t think it was very fair. It wasn’t as if Dakota hadn’t been cuddling back. If anything, Dakota holding him hostage gave him no choice _but_ to snuggle him. 

He mentally groaned. Okay...not even he was _that_ much in denial…

Even so, he had to shut the book on this. He didn’t want Dakota getting the wrong idea. (and by the wrong idea, he meant the right idea.) Cavendish didn’t want Dakota to go around assuming he...well… Cavendish blushed before he could even finish the thought. His brow furrowed.

“It’s never happening again…” Cavendish assured him as he set his hand on the door before getting in. He sat down in his seat, his left leg doing a subtle nervous bounce. He somewhat got it under control by placing a hand over his knee. Hopefully, it wasn’t overly noticeable. He also hoped they would find a new topic soon and Dakota’s forgetful nature would come into play.

“Yeah, it is…” Dakota was certain as he got in the driver’s seat.

They headed off to get Chinese food before ultimately returning home to their office, where this whole situation had begun. They ended up on the couch once again but Cavendish had his guard up. He was as cautious as ever, arms folded tightly and he made sure there was a decent amount of space between them. Then, he double checked and moved over even more.

Dakota thought he was ridiculous. “Just admit it was nice.” He wasn’t fooling anyone. He knew him far too long and far too well.

"I won't." Cavendish refused, closing his eyes.

Dakota seemed to give up and began removing their take out from the bags. Cavendish said nothing as Dakota set the boxes between them. He opened his own food box and began mixing the contents into a single container the way he liked it.

"You know, you were saying some stuff…" Dakota started up again after a moment of silence. His eyes trailed upward enough to catch his partner raise a brow. "Tell me Cavendish. Exactly how often do you dream about me?" Dakota asked casually with a teasing look as he split his chopsticks.

"This again?" Cavendish responded with immediate defense and exasperation. "Why would you think that? What in the world would make you even consider I'd dream about you, of all people? Absolutely ridiculous. It’s nonsense!"

He had, of course, but how the deuce did Dakota know about it?! He laid so many curses in his brain for being so incredibly stupid. He just had to lower his guard, didn't he? Sure, it had been nice in the moment, but it wasn’t worth all this trouble. At this rate, he wouldn’t get away until he came out and told him the truth, and he wouldn’t be doing that.

"You're one of those sleep talkers…" Dakota explained. "This isn't the first time you´ve dreamed out loud..It can get annoying.." He took the first bite of his chicken and chewed while he waited for Cavendish’s reply.

It came swiftly.

"So presumptuous. There could be a very many explanations. It could have been a _bad_ dream..” Cavendish tried, but he couldn’t even convince himself, much less Dakota. He couldn’t remember all of it

“It didn't sound like a bad dream…” Dakota pushed

“It could have been,” Cavendish replied unconvincingly with downturned brows. He was not very good at concealing things, and despite how absentminded Dakota seemed, he could always tell when there was something he wasn’t saying or upset about.

“Yeeeah….I don’t think so. You were like....Dakota.... _daKOTA_....Dakottta!” he placed a hand on his face and massively exaggerated what he hear.

“I hardly believe that was the case!” Cavendish spat. He surely hoped not at least.

“Okay, you got me...but you did say my name,”

Cavendish made a loud indignant noise, not liking where this conversation was headed but for some reason couldn’t let it go until he assured himself that Dakota wasn’t thinking anything he didn’t want him to.“You’re making it sound as if I--” His heart skipped a beat and he found himself unable to finish the sentence. So, he worked his way around it. “Well, I don’t. So, I’m not even going to say it.” His arms stayed folded but his brows relaxed, as he was convinced the matter was settled.

“You’re really cute when you start freaking out.” 

Cavendish paused briefly before shouting. “I’m not freaking out!”

Dakota pointed at his face. “See? There it is.”

Cavendish huffed at him and made an irritated sound. He crossed his legs and shook his foot repeatedly. While he did this, Dakota brought his attention back to his food. His mouth shifted to the side, his gaze going from the box to his partner and then the box again before making a decision.

“Are you done having a mental breakdown?” Dakota asked but didn’t give his partner time to answer. “Here.” As Cavendish opened his mouth to answer him, Dakota shoved food inside with his chopsticks. It was hard to have a meltdown while your mouth was busy. Besides, this stuff was tasty.

Cavendish chewed and swallowed. He was flabbergasted momentarily but then a glare set in his brows. “Dakota! What do you think you’re---” He retracted the glare, his focus shifting. “Actually, that was delicious...Did we both get that?” He blinked at him hopefully.

“Juuust me” Dakota told him with a smirk, gazing into his eyes as he took his first bite. He scraped the chopsticks against his teeth as he pulled them out. Cavendish looked envious.

“So what exactly is _it_?” Dakota asked after a time.

“It? It what?”

“That’s my question.”

“No, what do you mean?”

“You said you weren’t gonna say ‘it’. I’m asking what exactly the ‘it’ you aren’t going to say is?”

“Well, obviously I have no intention of elaborating, or else I would have already told you what ‘It’ is, wouldn’t I?”

“Oooh, a man of mystery…” Dakota waggled the fingers he had free. Shortly after, he elbowed him “ C’mon, pal, seriously? What’s up?” Cavendish tightened himself up more than you would think humanly possible and turned away from him. Dakota wouldn’t be having that, though. “Caaavendish. You know I’m just going to annoy it out of you.” Dakota thought for a moment about how he could get his partner’s attention back. Something that would be impossible to ignore. A lightbulb went off. 

Maneuvering himself, his head plopped into Cavendish’s lap. He made himself comfortable and held up his takeout box so he didn’t knock it over. He scooped up some chow mein and lifted it above his mouth. Cavendish was looking his way at this point.

"Uh-oh. Cavendish. Look at what I'm doing. I'm eating my food upside down. You better scold me before I choke." Dakota baited, and as he did so, his noodles fell on his face, just missing his mouth and ultimately fell onto his white tee. “...or make a mess.” He attempted to use his chopsticks to grab it but it became too difficult, so he used his hands. He sat up a little more but he was still laying in Cavendish’s personal space.

“What are you doing?”

“I just told you..” He said with a slurp, feeling triumphant. He knew he would be able to get his attention. He never could ignore him for very long

“ _Why_ are you doing it on _me_? Get off.” Cavendish demanded, though his tone didn’t have much bite. A large part of him enjoyed having Dakota so close. He only wished it wasn’t at a time when he was massively getting on his nerves.

“You did it yesterday..” Dakota reminded him. “and this morning..”

Cavendish paused to blush. He thought to defend himself but ultimately decided against it. The entire topic made him endlessly flustered. in retaliation, he snatched away Dakota’s food carton.

“Heyyyy. That’s mine” Dakota protested. He reached for it, but Cavendish had the height advantage even when they were sitting down.

"You can have it back when you behave properly," Cavendish told him, keeping it out of reach.

Dakota didn't know why he was complaining. He kind of asked for this, didn't he? His eyes widened. "Are you actually--- Are you eating my food? You are literally eating my food."There was no way was he going to sit back when his food was at risk! Of all the nerve of this man. "After I shared with you!" He rolled over and began to climb him.

Cavendish laughed a little, as he swallowed the cheating bite he had taken. He wasn’t normally the type that would have done so, but he couldn’t help himself. It was delicious. Besides, he considered it payback for all the teasing. Dakota had been getting under his skin all day long, but he should have thought it through a bit more. “You started it--!”

“Give. It. Back.” Dakota demanded. He was now straddling Cavendish’s lap as he made an effort to grab for his food. He struggled to reach for a while but stopped when he realized Cavendish was staring at him, leaning firmly into the couch cushions. He looked surprised. Dakota began staring back, trying to figure out what the issue was. His eyes then trailed down to their current position. “Oh..” He commented. "That's….That's a whoops.."

Cavendish had frozen in place. His partner’s actions took him off guard. Laying in his lap was alarming but tolerable, but this? This was slightly more...suggestive and Cavendish could not be in that headspace. He was internally screaming. He had to put an end to it before he did something a little more telling than a sleepy snuggle.

“Um...H-here you go...It’s all mostly there” Cavendish gave in out of sheer embarrassment. He brought his arm down and pressed the takeout container into his chest.

“Thanks...ah...” Dakota replied awkwardly. The victory didn’t feel like he thought it would. He suddenly felt as if the food wasn’t the prize he was looking for, which was saying something.. 

“Yes..” Cavendish said with a clear of the throat, trying not to look at him but how could he not? The proximity was close to killing him. He was denying the urge telling him to pull him in. He once again cursed his behavior from this morning. Now that he’d had reference for how it felt to be in his arms, he longed for it. 

He waited for a moment but Dakota didn’t go anywhere.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Cavendish asked, wishing he could fold his arms to complete the look of annoyance, but unfortunately his arms had nowhere to go but around Dakota….and that wasn’t really an option. He did make a gesture with his head to tell him to move.

Dakota made a decision. A risky one but, eh, he had a good feeling about it. “What are _you_ …?”

Cavendish watched in confusion as Dakota set aside his takeout and brought his attention back to him, putting his free hands on Cavendish’s shoulders. He didn’t know what this meant. His eyes focused on his left hand and then his right as he analyzed the situation. Part of him felt like it was a trap to see how he would respond, so he didn’t quite trust it. Especially with all the comments being made today.

“If you are trying to make me react, Dakota---” Cavendish began with his eyes closed and brows narrowed. He could at least feign disinterest if he wasn’t looking him straight in the eye. Dakota wouldn’t get it out of him, no matter how bothersome or close...or warm.. It was getting warm, he noticed. Had Dakota moved in clos-- His brain stopped working mid-thought. He was being kissed. His eyes shot open. Dakota slowly pulled away and he wasn’t ready. He hadn’t reacted or moved. He just sat there a bit stunned.

“What do you know…? You didn’t kiss back. Haha...which means I probably misread this entire thing…Oops...” Dakota said nervously, gritting his teeth. He looked awkward and embarrassed. Cavendish thought the look didn’t suit him at all.

Did Dakota actually kiss him for real? Intentionally? He had to be dreaming. That was the only time that even came close to happening. On the upside, he did have an out if he chose to take it...as long as he didn’t ask questions. But he HAD questions. So many questions. For starters, could he do that again?! 

He was a bit peeved about it. Their first kiss and he didn’t even have time to prepare or reply to it. Dakota had to be the smooth one, didn’t he? Here Cavendish was, freaking out about the mere proximity and Dakota just went in for it so easily. And he was the one getting all shy?!

“Really? All day you have been getting on me about my accidental subconscious actions and you are going to go and do that without even giving me proper warning?”

Dakota shrugged his shoulders, “I thought we were on the same page. I was giving you signs.”

“Signs?” Cavendish called out incredulously.”Maybe microscopic, if they were.”

Dakota scratched his head and then opened a palm “I’m confused. Are you mad because I kissed you or because I had the idea before you?”

“You? I’m fairly certain _I_ had the idea first. Long before you decided to do that. I have years on you, my good sir.” His aggravation got the better of him and in his desperation to one up Dakota, he may have said more than he should.

Dakota gasped and got taller on his knees, “Ahh! I knew it!” He pointed at him with both index fingers, “You _were_ dreaming about me! And it was a good dream, too!”

“Do not tell me you only did this to get that out of me?” Cavendish was just about ready to let him fall on the floor, depending on his answer. 

“It’s not the only reason--Hey, Hey! Whoa!” He ducked one of Cavendish’s hands and then grabbed both of his wrists. He grinned wide. “I said it wasn’t the only reason!” He tilted his head and his pupils grew, “Aww, you _want_ there to be another reason. That’s so cute. You want me to say I like you!”

“I do not. I couldn’t care less.” Cavendish insisted but the look on his face suggested otherwise.

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

“You know you don’t have to do that. The cat is already out of the bag. It's kind of obvious. I mean, you just said you wanted to do what I did waaay longer, which I don’t really believe, but you said it..”

“Why do you have to be so irritating? Can’t you just do things like a normal person?” Cavendish complained.

“I dunno, but you seem to like it…” Dakota made a waving motion with his arm, “So, guess I’m gonna keep it rolling.”

“Ugh, Dakota!”

“What?” Dakota asked plainly.

“Nothing! Just, Ugh!”

“So, do you wanna redo? Cause food’s getting cold and I’m still hungry…” Dakota asked with a half-lidded stare.

“Predictable Dakota…” Cavendish mumbled, his eyes rolling to the side.

“Not _that_ predictable, apparently..” Dakota said, leaning in just out of kissing distance. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to play a little less hard to get...”

“And it wouldn’t kill you to be less…” Cavendish started but he couldn’t think of words to continue. His hands instinctively went to Dakota’s sides, gripping his track jacket. 

“...Irresistible?” Dakota offered as a finisher.

Cavendish hated it because that wasn’t where he was going with it but he also wasn’t wrong?? It was that blasted lack of personal space. It turned Cavendish’s brain to mush. Just like those dark eyes. That smile. Those warm hands now framing his face. But, luckily, his mind still had enough function to remember to kiss back when the opportunity revealed itself. His response was instant but slow. He wanted to remember this moment. Savor it. 

Dakota seemed to be on board with that. The two of them didn’t separate for some time. Dakota had nearly forgotten his desire to get back to their food. Cavendish was much more delicious in his mind. They did end it eventually, though, sharing a gaze that promised more in the future.

They finished dinner side by side, and despite Cavendish’s behavior from before, Dakota was in a very sharing mood. Dakota was often in a good mood, but he had a little extra pep. Kissing your long-time crush will do that to you. The feeling was mutual.

When they finished, Cavendish collected the garbage and didn’t even care about having assistance, He was too elated, humming even. Dakota grinned at him. He knew a perfect ending to this moment; take them back to where it started. 

Dakota removed his shoes and jacket. He flopped onto the couch and opened his limbs wide. “Get in here..” He said suddenly, once Cavendish was back in sight.

Cavendish looked at him with uncertainty. Looking him over, he removed his own jacket, draping it over another chair they kept around. He loosened his tie but didn’t remove it. He walked slowly over to his...partner? Boyfriend? They would really need to discuss titles later.. Cavendish placed hands on his hips, “It’s not time to---Oh!” Cavendish didn’t get to finish. Dakota used his legs to knock him off balance and made him fall on top of him. His hat fell forward and he pushed it back to its proper place and looked at him “Dakota! That could have been dangerous.” His tone was lecturing but his expression and body language didn’t match. He practically melted against him.

Dakota shrugged with a grin, “I got extra padding.”

Cavendish agreed and approved with a tiny grin. He didn’t need to be sleep groggy to admit that ‘padding’ was undeniably comfortable. He propped himself up on an elbow and gave Dakota a fond look. With an index finger, he toyed with his gold chain. “Well, it looks like I’m not the only one who has an affinity for cuddling…” Cavendish observed. Dakota’s arms locked around him.

“It’s what the K stands for..” Dakota explained.

“What?”

“I’m Vinnie Da-Kuddler! Huh? Huh?” He gave him a cheesy smile and brought his hands back for finger guns. “Isn’t it good? I’ve been holding that one in all day! You get it, right? It’s like ‘Dakota’ but it brings in the cuddling thing--”

Cavendish slammed his face into Dakota’s chest mid-explanation, “I actually hate you..” 

“Was it that bad?” Dakota bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh.

“It starts with a C.” Cavendish rubbed his face, “A “C”, Dakota.”

“Yeah, but it’s got the ‘kuh’. It works!” Dakota stood behind his words, “Who are you, the Grammar Police?”

Apparently, he was.

Dakota laughed and held him close as Cavendish proceeded to give him lessons on grammar (which Dakota wasn’t listening to at all because he just thought Cavendish getting so serious about it made him endlessly adorable. That was his Cavendish!) 

After a while, Cavendish caught on but thought against any kind of outburst. Perhaps he’d spent too much emotion today, or maybe it had something to do with him holding him that made him soft. It was slowly sinking in that it had been all for nothing. Dakota had wanted this all along. He should probably scold himself for not acting sooner. So many nights could have been made better. Well, they had now, he supposed. 

Which meant...Yes. He could do _that_ now! He didn’t know why he hadn’t tried earlier. It was a silly thing to get excited about but...He reached up his hands, fingers splayed, and brushed them through his curly hair. “So that’s what that’s like…” Cavendish whispered to himself, receiving a strange, confused look from Dakota. The confusion soon changed to endearment, but the way he was staring made Cavendish shy. He went to remove his hands but Dakota suddenly grabbed his forearms and kept him there. He relinquished his grip when it was clear Cavendish wouldn’t stop, and he didn’t. He continued to brush his fingers through Dakota’s hair in a rhythmic motion. Dakota’s eyes shut and a serene expression washed over his face. Cavendish laughed softly, “...You’re not going to sleep. It's far too early for _you_.”

“Too early. Too late. Cavendish. I’m beginning to think you are never gonna be satisfied..”

“Not true.” Cavendish disagreed with a smile as he continued to brush back Dakota’s hair. His voice had never sounded more gentle or sincere. ”I count myself very satisfied in this moment.” 

The tone alone made Dakota open an eye, “Who are you and what have you done with my partner..?”

“Shut up, Dakota…” Cavendish glared lightly.

“There he iiiiis…” Dakota sing-songed, closing his eye again and Cavendish sighed.

He stopped to get into a comfortable position that would accommodate them both if they chose to give in to sleep. Cavendish reached for his shades and Dakota’s eyes opened slightly and he stopped. He closed his eyes again and smiled, though, and Cavendish took that as a go ahead. He took them off and then his own before placing them on the side table together. His hat joined them. Cavendish’s head then found a permanent place against Dakota’s shoulder, his neck craning briefly so he could press a kiss to Dakota’s cheek. Dakota chuckled, his mustache tickling a bit. 

They belonged like this..

Cavendish could get used to this cuddling business...and whatever followed.


End file.
